Little Nicky 2
by JoeBob
Summary: A more powerful being has returned to the Underworld when Adrian and Cassius are released from the flask. (Main Charactor: Adrian)


Little Nicky 2: The Return of Phoenix  
  
"Dad!" Nicky said as he ran into the room.  
"What is it Nicky?" his father, the devil, asked.  
"Adrian and Phoenix are making out in my room again!"  
"What?" he said as he ran toward Nicky's room. When he got there, he opened the door and Adrian and Phoenix ran passed him.  
"You snitch!" Adrian yelled at Nicky, "You ruined it for us."  
"Adrian! I need to talk to you, now," his father said.  
"Later dad," he said as they ran towards Cassius' room.  
"I thought I told you not to go making out with her, your only twelve!"  
"I forgot," he replied.  
"Maybe this will help you remember," he said as he used his powers to give Adrian a wedgie.  
"Dad, not in front of Phoenix, you're embarrassing me," he said as he hopped around, grabbing his ass.  
  
……………  
  
A year went by since Nicky went back to Earth to live with Valerie. Since then, the devil had gotten very bored since he had only Jimmy, Gary, his father, and Tit-Head to talk to. Yeah, there were Tit-Head and Gary's children, but they were just annoying. He also had no one to succeed him because all of his sons were gone. One day, Satan got an idea, it could turn out horrible, but then again, it could turn out wonderfully. He decided that he would let Adrian and Cassius out on one condition; they couldn't go back to Earth or create any havoc in Hell. When it was time for Hitler's punishment, he decided to just let Adrian and Cassius come out. It was not a pretty site, but after hours, they finally got the flask out of Hitler's ass. Before letting Adrian and Cassius out of the flask, their father made them agree to his conditions.  
Both of them shouted out, "We agree, just get us out of this bottle of shit!"  
"Alright," their father said and so he let them out.  
When they got out, Adrian promptly stated, "I really need a bottle of peppermint schnapps! It's been a year! And believe me, a full year up Hitler's ass straightened me out. I never want to see or smell a pineapple again, ever!"  
Satan handed Adrian a bottle of peppermint schnapps and they all sat down in the throne room.  
"Where's Shovel-Face?" Cassius asked when he saw that Nicky was nowhere to be found.  
"Nicky's up on Earth, but we have two new guests I'd like you to meet. Peter and John, they were Hell worshipers back on Earth and love it here! So I gave them Nicky's room," Satan says as Peter and John come and sit down by Adrian and Cassius.  
"Oh great, more idiots," Adrian says.  
Suddenly, Tit-Head came through the door shouting, "She's here, she's come back!"  
"She's back?" the devil asked.  
"Who's here?" Cassius asked, demandingly.  
Then the devil answered him saying, "The daughter of the girl who gave Hell all its evil, she was given all of her mother's power and she has produced some power of her own so she has become twice as powerful as her mother. And believe me boys, that's not a good thing. She's very dangerous."  
Then next moment, a girl, dressed in a long jacket with a hood covering her head, walked in through the doors. She then used her powers and picked up Adrian, pulling him to her. She then grabbed him, pulled him closer and kissed him.  
"Mmmmmm, my welcome back kiss," Adrian said after she finished kissing him.  
"I didn't think you were that hansom," Peter then said.  
She then used her powers again to put him back in his chair.  
"She may be powerful, but not powerful enough to beat me in a game of mind-wrestling." Cassius said. He then tried to make her punch herself, but as hard as he tried, she didn't hit herself. She then made him punch himself in the stomach, making him fly back to the wall.  
"I love this woman." Adrian said, "I wonder who she is?"  
The Devil then spoke to her, "I demand that you uncover yourself immediately in my presence, you are showing many remarks of disrespect towards me."  
The girl then uncovered her head. She had black hair with many bright red streaks in it; she had a soft face but still showed signs of evil. She had soft ruby lips and deep red eye shadow on.  
"She's beautiful," said Cassius.  
"She's gorgeous," said their father.  
"She's a babe," said Peter.  
"She's hot," said John.  
"She's mine," said Adrian.  
"I'm glad you appreciate my presence," she told them as she walked up the steps that led to them, "I am Phoenix."  
"Phoenix? Phoenix from when we were kids? My Phoenix?" Adrian asked as he smirked gleefully.  
"Yeah," She replied as she sat on Adrian's lap and caressed his cheek.  
"Oh shit," Satan said.  
"Ok, so who exactly is she? And how does she know Adrian?" John asked.  
"They grew up together, and they were very fond of each other, if you know what I mean," Satan said.  
"No, I don't," John then said.  
"In other words, they made out when they were twelve, and in Nicky's room," Satan explained.  
"Oh, that kind of fond, way to go Adrian!" Peter stupidly says.  
"You know, Adrian wasn't the only reason I came back home, you killed my family and you are going to suffer because of it." Phoenix said to the devil.  
"I didn't kill your family," the devil said.  
"Yeah, then who did? The Pillsbury Doughboy?"  
"Ha ha, the Pillsbury Doughboy, that's a good one Phoenix!" Peter says as if he were on crack.  
"Ok, so maybe I killed you father, but your mother? No way, she was much too powerful for me."  
"You killed her too, plain and simple."  
"Alright, alright, maybe I killed her too, but they were both a threat, I didn't kill you, you got to be happy about that."  
"That's because you didn't know of my powers then, you didn't know how great I was. I have become even greater than before."  
"She's very great," Adrian said as he kissed her neck.  
"The thing is, I want you to bring them back, or I will kill you, just as you have killed them," Phoenix said.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Adrian said, "You wouldn't kill my father would you? He just let me out of Hitler's ass! Can't you two just work out some kind of a deal?"  
"I will kill him only if I have to," she replied.  
"Hey, I'm fine making a deal," the devil said.  
"What kind of deal?" she asked.  
"How about this, since you like Adrian so much, I'll give him to you if you just forget about this."  
"No way, its not that I don't want him, its just that I can see him anytime, you can't keep him away from me."  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
"My parents or your head, either one."  
"I can't give you your parents back, they're in heaven, they're gone forever and I most definitely won't give you my head. My boys would fight for the throne, Hell would not have a ruler and we would all die again."  
"Then I guess you'll have to work it out with God."  
"How about this, you stay here as long as you want, but, you cannot attempt to kill me and neither you nor Adrian can touch each other."  
"Fine, but only for now, we have an argument that needs to be settled," Phoenix said as she and Adrian walked out of the room together.  
"Why do you want to kill my father?" Adrian asked her, he then closed his bedroom door and they both sat down.  
"Because of what he did to my parents, you know that." Phoenix replied, she leaned on him and held his hand.  
"I know, but why couldn't you have just agreed with him about taking me instead of arguing with him? You'll never settle this you know, he's too stubborn."  
"I'll settle it, and for you, I won't kill him. All I want is my family back; I can't stand to not have them with me. It's horrible, and I don't want you to go through that, I love you too much." She kissed him again and again, and she took off his shirt. He started to take of her shirt when his grandfather came through the door.  
"Hiya kids, whatchya doin? Oh, sorry, but your father needs you in his room. Don't know why though, something about a girl… guess she's her."  
"We're in the middle of something, are you crazy?" Adrian asked.  
"No, just ignorant," his grandfather said, "You better hurry he sounds really mad, I mean, I've heard mad but this is above that, you better get your shirt on and get over there before it gets worse." So Adrian put his shirt and robe on and went to see his father.  
"Son, what are we going to do about her?" Satan asked, "I can't control her anymore."  
"Well I just had her under control, at least until your dad came in and had me put my shirt back on."  
"I thought I told you not to touch her!" he says to Adrian, "Look, you need to focus, not on you and her having sex but you helping me find a way to get her off my case and out of here."  
"I don't want her out of here. I want her to stay here with me."  
"I'm sorry but once this deal is over she's gone, she wants to leave, she's going to go back to Earth."  
"Then there won't be any deal, I'd rather have you dead then her gone." Adrian then storms out of the room and sits in his own bedroom, alone, for hours thinking.  
Then Phoenix entered and sat next to him, rubbing his back, "Are you ok? What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Why are you going to leave after the deal is over?" he asked her.  
"I was going to leave, but not anymore. I can't leave you; I love you too much. Even though your dad used to give you wedgies because of me."  
"So you're not leaving?"  
''No."  
Hours Later  
  
Peter and John walk into their room to listen to Chicago, when he sees Adrian and Phoenix asleep, in Peter's bed, naked. "Oh my god! That's my bed!" Peter says.  
Adrian suddenly wakes up, "Guys!" he says, "What are you doing in here?"  
"This is our room, what are you doing in here?" Peter asks.  
"What does it look like we're doing?"  
"Go Adrian!" John cheers.  
"That's my bed man!" Peter says to John.  
"Oooo, your dad is gonna punish you."  
"No he won't, not if I can help it," Phoenix says as she uses her powers to give John and Peter diarrhea. Peter and John run straight towards the bathroom, after they are done, they run to Satan's room.  
"Satan!" John says as he and Peter run into the room.  
"What is it guys?" the devil asked.  
"Adrian and Phoenix are making out in our room!" Peter tells him, "In my bed!"  
"What?" he said as he ran toward their room. When he got there, he opened the door and saw Adrian and Phoenix putting on their robes.  
"I thought I told you that you can't touch each other," he says.  
"I forgot," Adrian says.  
"Maybe this will help you remember," he said as he made Adrian punch the groin.  
"Enough of that," Phoenix says as she uses her powers to make the devil punch himself in the face. She then helps Adrian get up.  
"Thanks," Adrian tells Phoenix, "I think I'm gonna go talk to Cassius."   
Meanwhile Satin is pacing in the throne room. "If only I could find a way to get rid of her," he says to the gatekeeper.  
"Well, you could always take away her powers and then kill her," he says while he looks through a large book.  
"That's it! How do I do it?" the devil asks as he reaches for the book.  
"You know what, scratch that idea," the gatekeeper says as he hides the book behind his back.  
"Give me the book or I'll put you in Heaven."  
"Alright, alright here, but don't tell Adrian that I was the one who gave you it ok?"  
"Sure, whatever, just give it to me," he says as he is handed the book, "Finally, I can kill her and teach Adrian a lesson."  
"Get me a pinch of dragon breath, two monkey's spleen, armadillo bile, and some keg root," he says to Jimmy.  
"Right away your evilness," Jimmy replied.  
When he came back with the ingredients, the devil snatched them away and asked to be alone in his chambers. "This is a very personal matter. And don't dare telling anyone about this, I just know they'll find a way to ruin my plans!" So he mixed all the ingredients together and brought the glass of potion to Adrian's room. When he opened the door, he saw Adrian and Phoenix kissing, "Uh-hum," he said.  
"Uh oh," Phoenix said.  
Satan then said, "I thought I told you… never mind what I said ok? I came here to apologize to Phoenix with this glass of red wine."  
"Did you finally take the use of pills?" Adrian then asked looking suspiciously at his father.  
"No, I just feel awful because what I've done to your family, Phoenix, and I'm sorry for keeping you two separated for so long, I guess that I didn't realize how much you two loved each other."  
"Are you sure you aren't running a temp?" Phoenix asks as she feels his forehead.  
"Are you suggestion that I've caught a cold? If you are then I think you should go back to Earth. Go, go, for the good of the people."  
"You can't get rid of me now, I'm too comfortable," she says as she sits on Adrian's lap.  
Satan then says, "Well, then let's drink to your comfortableness. Lets just say I gave you a fair chance."  
"Yeah… ok," Phoenix says then she drinks it, "Mmmm."  
"Glad you like it," says Satan.  
"Can I have some of that?" Adrian asks Phoenix.  
"Adrian, no," his father said, "But that was made for Phoenix, not you, its hers."  
"Look, anything that's hers, is mine," says Adrian as he drinks it.  
"Nooooo!" his father said.  
Then Adrian says, "Oh, that is good… I think you should go rest dad, you're getting light headed."  
After Satan left, Adrian closed the door and said, "At least he will let us be together now, although I really have no idea though why he's acting this way. Its odd." Then Phoenix started kissing Adrian. "Mmmmm," he says as she kisses him, "I love it when you kiss me."  
"Oh shit," Satan said, "Now I'll have to find a cure for that thing, I can't leave Adrian without his powers, he'll be useless, he'll become one of the souls that will for ever rot in eternal damnation."  
As Adrian walks around the halls, Peter walks passed him and asks him, "Hey, what did Satan do to you?"  
"Oh shut up, you're the reason that he hates Phoenix and I, you made a huge mistake, and now you are going to die," Adrian says as he tries to hurt Peter with his powers. But as hard as he tried, his powers weren't there and he couldn't hurt Peter. "What? What is up with this? Why can't I use my powers?" he asks himself.  
"Maybe dad's done something to you," Peter tells Adrian.  
"Ya, and why would he? He just came in to apologize to Phoenix a little bit ago."  
"Maybe he gave you something?"  
"Oh, yeah like what? I would notice if he tried to slip me a pill or drug."  
"Maybe he put it in something."  
"And why would he…"  
"What?"  
"The wine, that insolent pig, no wonder why he only wanted Phoenix to drink it! He took away our powers!" Adrian says as he walks toward his room where Phoenix sits on a chair.  
"Phoenix!" Adrian said as he closed the door.  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
"That wine, it wasn't wine," Adrian told her, "My father used it to get rid of our powers!"  
"What?" Phoenix says as she tries to grab a glass with her powers. As hard as she tried to grab it, her powers wouldn't work.  
"Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"  
"You're the evil genius, figure it out."  
"Well you're my girlfriend, you're just as smart, why don't you figure it out."  
"I don't want to fight with you, so how about we mull this over a bottle of schnapps?"  
"Make sure its peppermint."  
"Peppermint? Gross! How can you stand that crap? Raspberry is the best."  
"Don't you know that peppermint is the only acceptable flavor?"  
"Oh? You think so?" Phoenix then goes and gets a bottle of peppermint schnapps. When she comes back, she empties the bottle of booze.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Adrian then goes and gets a bottle of raspberry schnapps and then dumps it right in front of Phoenix.  
"Now, you really shouldn't have done that," Phoenix says. She then starts kissing Adrian as he starts kissing her back. Once again, they start heading for Peter and John's room but they get caught up in the moment and start making out in the hallway.  
Suddenly, Adrian's father came walking into the hallway. When he sees Adrian and Phoenix, he turns around and tried to leave the hallway when Adrian sarcastically says, "Hello dad."  
"Oh, uh, hello, I didn't see you there," Satan says.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Oh, um, to shove a pineapple up Hitler's ass. I wanted to do something with you and Cassius later on, you know, around four."  
Adrian shudders at the memories and says, "Please, don't remind me of the pineapples."  
"You've never let any of your sons interfere with your work, why now?" Phoenix asks.  
Satan gives Phoenix a dirty look and sharply says, "You stay out of this!"  
"So what's the real reason you came?" Adrian then asks his father.  
"To go see Tit-head, are you satisfied?"  
"Not really."  
"Hmmm, that's too bad, because I really need to talk to Tit-Head right now," he says as he hurries out of the room before any more questions could be asked of him.  
"Tit-Head!" Satan says as he runs to him.  
Tit-Head then asks, "What is the matter your evilness?"  
"Quick, get me that large book!"  
"What for? Why? What happened?"  
"Snuggles the softener bear got run over by Teletubbies in a tank!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. No of course not, just give me the damn book!"  
"Alright, here." Tit-Head then hands Satan a large book.  
"This isn't it! This is the Victoria's Secret catalog!"  
"Oh, that's mine, sorry, here you are." He then hands him another large book.  
"The Sears catalog?"  
"That's mine too. Here it is, the potion book." Tit-Head then hands him the book.  
"Now, where is the cure for that one potion?"  
"Last page your evilness."  
"Here it is," he says as he runs to the throne room where Jimmy is, "Jimmy, you need to get some more things for me."  
"Like what now? Not anything rare like last time."  
"Get me two worm hearts, one frog leg, some rattle snake skin, a sharks tooth, and some mini marshmallows."  
"Mini marshmallows?"  
"They're for me, do you have a problem with that?" When Jimmy got back, he gave the ingredients to the devil. The devil mixed them all together and snuck into Adrian's room, pouring the potion into a bottle of peppermint schnapps. He went to the throne room and sat there waiting.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!! 


End file.
